


Persuasion

by xenous



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Mentions Drunk Sex, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:25:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenous/pseuds/xenous
Summary: When Gary won't help Robbie out, he has to pull out his best persuasion techniques to get what he wants.





	Persuasion

“No, Rob! I could get in serious trouble!”

“Fucking hell, Gaz. It’s a simple concept - you take my money, go into the shop, grab the beer, and go up to the counter,” Robbie said, not even trying to hide the fact that he was completely annoyed with the older man. Gary enjoyed this. “Hell, maybe you could even make a little small talk with the cute girl at the counter, then she'll give you a look of disgust, you grab the beer and bring it out to me. It won't even take you five fucking minutes.”

“I’m not going to buy beer for a minor. End of.”

Robbie huffed and leaned back further into his seat, thoroughly annoyed by now. It’s not like he was asking that much, he thought as he watched the scenery pass by quickly. Gary was driving him back home after their show at some run-down club somewhere, but they'd been driving for hours now, and Robbie was beginning to grow restless, his slowly shrinking attention span playing a major part in this.

"I'm nearly eighteen - you've done it before! Why not now?" he continued to whine.

Gary replied, "That was only when we were celebrating with the rest of the band on a night out. It's different and you know it, Rob. It's illegal..."

Gary's concentration turned back to the road, occasionally switching the radio station but eventually turning it off after discovering nothing that he liked. Robbie leaned up absently, just moving to be moving, drumming his fingers on the dashboard quietly before leaning back into the seat and twiddling his thumbs nervously. He really did not like this silence that had passed over them so quickly. After searching his brain frantically for words to break the unwavering silence that had spread, he settled on watching the white lines on the road pass them by rapidly.

After his impossible game of counting the lines on the road had failed miserably, he turned back to Gary. “I’m bored. I could be drunk off my arse right now if someone wasn’t such a fucking dick.”

“I can tell.” Gary laughed, ignoring the second half of Robbie's comment.

“Entertain me, Gaz,” Robbie said childishly, trying to break Gary’s concentration and divert it onto himself. Robbie could be a complete attention whore at times. Gary knew this. He knew it well, so he ignored the younger man because, well, there was nothing better than teasing Rob.

Silence.

Gary continued watching the road. He didn’t know exactly where he was, but he wasn’t too worried about it. They were currently located in a suburban town neither of them had heard of before but Gary was sure he would spot somewhere he recognised soon.

Robbie sat staring at Gary, he’d seemed to have fallen into his own little world. He didn’t like it. He wanted Gary’s attention fucking now.

“Hey Gaz, remember that one show we played last year at that big club? You know that one that was actually really good?” Robbie asked, moving his hand to rest on the bottom of Gary’s thigh, just above the knee. Rob chuckled quietly as he heard Gary swallow loudly. Oh yes, he’d remembered alright. Gary still didn’t say anything. “Remember after the show? I was fucking wasted because you kept throwing drinks in my face? You were drunk too.”

No response.

“And then I started to feel sick so you took me to toilets. But I didn't, get sick, that is…and I sat down on the ground. You sat down beside me. Don’t you remember?”

Still nothing.

“I was just sitting there innocently, probably concentrating on not being sick. You kissed me. Remember now? Remember the way I moaned into your mouth? Or the way you pushed me up against the wall and straddled me, grinding your hips down slowly while I just concentrated on not coming too soon?” Robbie said moving his hand further up Gary’s leg. He didn’t even flinch.

God, he was good.

“And you - you basically ripped my clothes off after that, and lifted us both to our feet...lifted me against the wall as I wrapped my legs around your waist tightly.”

Gary whimpered quietly, hands shaking as he gripped the steering wheel tightly.

“Oh come on Gaz, you fucked me against the wall in a toilet cubicle in some random club. How can you forget that? The way you groaned loudly as you pushed into me...the way I tightened my legs around your waist when I wanted you to fuck me harder ‘Oh god Gary, please. Harder. Yeah - yeah that’s it.’”

Robbie grinned and scooted over closer to him in the car, moving his hand over Gary’s crotch and rubbing gently in small circles.

“What are you doing?” Gary asked, his voice sounding an octave higher than usual, looking at Robbie before looking back at the road. He’d won, but this wasn’t over yet. Not even close. He stroked Gary harder through his jeans, relishing the loud gasp he elicited.

Robbie moved closer to rest his head on Gary’s shoulder and began to speak again, “Just admit it Gary.”

Robbie could feel Gary’s entire body tense under his touch, but he kept his hand still. “Rob...stop just...stop it, okay?”

“All you have to do is say you remember,” Robbie said, sliding his hand away from Gary’s crotch and began to knead the fleshy part of his thigh. Gary lifted his hips as an attempt to get his hand away, but Robbie pushed him back down, lifting his head off his shoulder.

“Don't tell me you forgot already…” Robbie pouted at him, biting the inside of his lip. “'Cause I remember. Want me to remind you Gaz? Because... I think there’s a few things I could show you to, you know, refresh your memory a bit.” He looked over Gary's face as a car passed them, supplying Rob with light so he could see him better for a moment. His eyes were slightly wider than before and Robbie laughed lightly, working his hand knowingly.

“R-Rob, get back in your seat. I could get pulled over.” Robbie smirked and shifted in the car. He moved so he could lie down in his seat, resting his head in Gary's lap. Gary sighed heavily and said in an irritated voice, “Get the fuck up, Rob.”

“Mmm…nuh-uh,” Robbie giggled a little, staring up at him from his position. Robbie shifted his legs and folded them against the seat so that if someone drove by, they wouldn't be able to see him. “I wanna hear you admit it.”

“Admit what?” He exclaimed, looking down at Robbie, anger obvious in his face. He looked back up at the road, his hands staying on the wheel.

“Admit what you did, Gaz. Just admit it. Admit that you purposely got me drunk…even drunker than I should be now…just to take advantage of me.”

“What?” he exclaimed, the car jolting a little. Robbie snorted at this and giggled again, shifting a bit so he could turn over onto his stomach, nuzzling his face against Gary’s jeans. He tensed under him again, and Robbie turned his head sideways so he could look up at him a little.

“Shut up, I didn’t take advantage of anyone now get off of me!”

Robbie smirked but continued talking. “God… can’t you still hear the sounds we both made as we came?”

“Robbie, I'm fucking serious-”

“We fucking shook the walls, Gary. Do you reckon the others heard?”

“Please, stop…”

“They must have done; I screamed your name. Oh god did I scream, I bet you can still feel me clenching around you right? That hot, tight heat around your cock.”

“Jesus.”

Robbie leaned over a little. “In and out. Backwards and forwards. Over and over again until we both couldn’t fucking move. Remember how long you stayed in me, even after it was over?” Robbie grinned up at him before turning his head back down, moving a hand to run it over Gary’s crotch. He shivered below his touch but made no protests. Robbie knew he remembered.

Gary had vowed to himself to forget it had ever happened, but he thought Robbie was too drunk to remember. He thought Robbie would have freaked out or something - but no, of course not. Robbie has more self-control than people think when he’s drunk.

“Robbie, please…I-okay, I admit it…okay? I remember. I was drunk...we both were. But you can't do this…you just fucking can't, it was wrong and…just - no, you can't-”

“Yes I can…” Rob muttered, sliding his zipper down and undoing his button. Robbie licked his lips a few times as he dug his hand inside of Gary’s trousers, appreciating the fact that he wore loose jeans tonight.

He writhed beneath Robbie, and he could practically hear him swallow as he spoke, “Don't do this to me…I-I mean, Rob...I’m not gay...I just-”

“You know you want it,” Robbie said, giggling a little as he moved his hand around to find the top of Gary's briefs. Robbie let out another small laugh, digging his hand inside and a gasp came from his lips as Robbie wrapped his hand around Gary’s semi-hard cock. His breathing became hitched, and Robbie shifted his jeans around to pull his cock out into the open. Robbie took a moment to calm himself, his head still dizzy and he licked his lips again, opening his mouth to take Gary’s tip in. Robbie gently sucked against it, his eyes sliding closed. There was just something very natural about doing this to his friend.

“Fuck…fuck you, Rob…” He said in a small, shaky voice. Robbie grinned a little as he began to slide his mouth down onto him as much as he could.

Ignoring his dizzy head, he began to move his head up and down on Gary, his movements somewhat slow. He kept his fingers wrapped around the base of Gary’s cock as he moved his mouth on him, moaning quietly around him to let him feel the vibrations of Robbie’s voice. He could hear Gary take a deep breath and Rob pulled back a little, running his tongue over the head of his cock sloppily, letting out a soft hum as he lowered his mouth on him again. Gary lifted his hips a bit when Robbie did this and they slowly began to work up a rhythm.

“Fu-uuck…you do know I could fucking crash, right?” He asked in a breathy voice, and Robbie felt one of a hand slide through his hair in the back.

He pulled back off him and said, “Yeah, if you don't keep your hands on the wheel, we will.”

Robbie immediately took him back into his mouth, sliding his tongue along his underside. That earned him a soft moan from Gary’s lips, and it only made him work twice as hard. His head began pounding a bit from lying down this way, but he ignored it the best he could, groaning a little with him in his mouth.

Gary slid his hand out of his hair, and Robbie guessed he took hold of the wheel again. Robbie took him as far into his mouth as he could, letting the tip press against the back of his throat as he swallowed, taking him impossibly deeper. Gary groaned a little and he moved his head back up before going right back down, working up another rhythm. Robbie used his fingers to stroke what he could not reach with his mouth, paying most attention to his tip with his tongue, not swallowing his saliva, making it sloppier than it should have been. But he knew Gary didn't mind.

Pulling up a bit, Robbie ran his teeth over the head, pushing his hair off to the side to keep it out of his face. He kept his eyes closed and took Hary back into his mouth, sucking a bit harder as he did so, moving his hand on him a little faster. Gary groaned softly and lifted his hips against Robbie again, pressing his dick further into his mouth.

Rob took him in deep once more, dragging his teeth lightly upward against him when he pulled his head back, causing Gary to gasp quietly. He massaged his tongue sloppily against Gary’s tip, his fingers still stroking him as he did so. He sucked harder, still teasing with his tongue, loving the moans Gary emitted.

“Rob…I…shit, I-” Robbie silenced him by taking him as deep into his mouth as he could, letting the head press right against the back of his throat. He started to gag a little but continued, swallowing as he did before to take him in a little more. He hummed loudly around him, sucking even harder and moving his head up and down on him rhythmically.

Gary lifted his hips again, sort of aiding him in his movements and Robbie felt the car coming to a stop but didn't slow down. Gary managed to pull the handbrake on before his hands tangled into Robbie’s hair and he tugged it hard, pushing him down onto him again. Robbie gagged a bit but took what he gave, massaging his tongue anywhere he could. He shifted against the seat and moaned around him loudly. Suddenly, Gary gave his hair another hard tug, lifting his hips against Robbie’s warm mouth, his name spilling from his lips shakily as he came hard. Robbie grinned as well as he could as Gary’s breathing came out hitched and quickly lapped his tongue at his cum, savouring the taste as he swallowed it down slowly, pulling back off his dick.

Robbie sat back up in the seat, licking his lips as he did so, looking around to see where they were. Just pulled off to the side of the road. Robbie laughed a little, his head quite dizzy and watched as Gary gave himself a moment to catch his breath before moving his hands to his crotch, pushing his cock back into his underwear, zipping his jeans back up and resting his head back against the car seat. Robbie smirked and flipped the sun visor down, checking his hair, combing his fingers through it easily to straighten it and push it out of his eyes.

“Fuck,” he muttered, pushing the visor closed. He looked over at Gary who lifted his head to stare at him questioningly.

“What?”

“I don't know, I just wanted you to look at me. You look like shit, mate,” Robbie said, chuckling a bit as Gary blushed slightly, sitting up to look at himself in the rear view mirror. He scooted over to him and gave Gary his best puppy-dog eyes, asking, “Now can you go buy me some beer?”

Gary laughed gently and shook his head, responding, “I'll buy you alcohol whenever you want.”


End file.
